The Other Side of the Story
by 2wingo
Summary: Oneshot Sister story to Termination, this is what went on with Jazz and Tucker while Danny and Sam were busy. Rated for content and occasional language.
1. Chapter 1

The Other Side of the Story

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Danny Phantom. If I did, Bitch Hartman (sorry, _Butch_ Hartman) wouldn't have let Nick cancel DP without a fight.

* * *

Tucker hung up his cell and started walking down the street. Danny and Sam were going making _chika-bow-whomp-whomp_ for the first time, and he'd just covered Danny's ass so they could have it out at her place without anybody's parents catching on. Since he couldn't go back to his own house, he went to Danny's. 

Now, going to Danny's might seem like bad idea, since Danny's parents thought that they were at his house and his parents thought that they were at Danny's house, but Tucker had no intention of allowing Danny's parents to know that he was going there.

Now, you're probably thinking: Why would Tucker be going to Danny's house in the first place? Well, it's because of Jazz. They're dating. Take a few minutes to absorb that . . . That enough time? No? Okay, a little more . . . Okay, you should be good by now. Tucker and Jazz have been dating secretly for almost as long as Danny and Sam have been dating publically.

Before I can tell you _this_ story, the one of Tucker going to see Jazz on the night Danny loses his virginity, I have to tell you _that_ story, the one of how Tucker and Jazz first got together.

* * *

Four MONTHS AGO: 

Jazz had recently been made the editor of the school newspaper, and she often stayed long hours after school to make sure there were no errors in anything. She was just over halfway done, and was now reading over an article that had been sent in by an anonymous writer:

HEADLINE: MANSON AND FENTON FINALLY ADMIT THEIR PASSION FOR EACH OTHER.

Jazz thought it was very funny, but she was glad that Danny and Sam had finally gotten together. Other than the article, nothing was out of the ordinary, except for one thing: She wasn't alone. Tucker had been commissioned by Principal Ishiyama to debug and update the school's entire computer system, the mainframe of which was, coincidently, located in the newspaper's Headquaters.

So, with nothing else to do to pass the time, Tucker and Jazz had been making small talk, until Jazz asked him a very important question, "Tucker? Where did you learn so much about computers and technology?" "My grandpa taught me," Tucker replied from beneath a large pile of wires, "it was part of his business."

"What did he do for a living?" asked Jazz, now genuinely interested, "Computer programer? Scientist of some sort?" "Actually," Tucker replied with a hint of pain in his voice, "he was a techno-terrorist. He died in a shootout with the F.B.I. a few years ago." Jazz winced when realized the wound she just opened. "Oh. I'm sorry, Tucker." "It's okay," he replied with a wistful smile, "you didn't know."

After several minutes of awkward silence, both finished their work. Jazz checked her watch. It was 5:30! "Holy cow!" Tucker said, "I didn't think it would take that long." As they both left, Tucker suddenly said, "Uh, Jazz?" "Yeah, Tuck?" she replied in her usual, cheerful voice. "Do you, um, wanna go to a movie?" To Tucker's complete surprise and delight, she said, "I'd love to."

The movie they saw was Wild Hogs. Both of them found it funny, and Tucker had to remove his glasses at one point to stop them from fogging up. It was then that Jazz got a good look at Tucker's face for the first time since she'd known him. She had to admit. She liked what she saw.

_Wow_, Jazz thought, smiling involuntarily,_ I never noticed how good-looking he is. I bet with a little practice, he'd be a great kisser. Whoa, Jazz, hold it. That's your little brother's best friend you're thinking about. But still, maybe I should see him more often like this._

As the movie went on, Tucker finally got up the courage to do the clichéd "Stretch, yawn, and wrap your arm around the girl's shoulder." Jazz, thinking it rather cute, rested her head on his shoulder, causing him to smiling from ear to ear.

_Score one for the Tuck-man_, Tucker thought to himself, totally psyched, _A totally hot, slightly older girl is cuddling next to me in a movie theater! Wow. I'm on a date with my best friend's sister. I doubt that Danny would approve. Still, I should ask her out again._

After the movie, they took a walk through the park. "Tucker," said Jazz, "I had a lot of fun tonight. This is probably the first time I've been on a date since Michael and I broke up." "So, you wanna do it again sometime?" asked Tucker.

"I'd like that. Next Friday at 7:00?" asked Jazz, delighted. Tucker agreed, and he walked her home. When they got to the door, Jazz suddenly kissed him. She then pulled away, said good night, and went inside.

* * *

A month after that, after several dates, Tucker asked Jazz to be his girlfriend. She accepted. A month after that, they made out for the first time. And a month after that, Tucker told Jazz that he loved her. She loved him too. And now, since Danny and Sam are making _bow-chika-whomp-whomp_ at her house, Tucker has gone to see his own girlfriend. 

Jazz was sitting on her bed, reading a book. She suddenly heard a tapping at the window. She looked over and saw Tucker, who had climbed up the fire escape. She opened the window and let him in, and for a while they kissed. Finally, Jazz came up for air and asked, "Why aren't you with Danny?" "He's over at Sam's," Tucker replied and told her the story. Jazz just smiled and said, "I had a feeling." Since Jack and Maddie were out, Tucker and Jazz had the whole place to themselves.

After making out in Jazz's bedroom and frenching in the living room, Jazz cooked them some dinner. As they ate, Jazz asked Tucker, "Hey, Tuck?" "Yeah, Jazz?" he replied. "Have you ever . . . thought about doing to me what Danny is doing to Sam right now?"

Tucker started choking on his chicken and Jazz had to give him CPR. Finally, when he started breathing normally again, he said, "Jazz, I don't want you to worry. I'll never put any pressure on you to do it with me, 'cause I love you and I don't want you to do anything you'll regret." Jazz smiled. Tucker was such a gentleman.

Suddenly, Jazz grabbed Tucker by wrist and pulled him upstairs into the nearest room (which, coincidently, was Danny's room). She started kissing him fiercely and literally tore off his shirt. Tucker, not needing any words to know what was happening, tore off Jazz's shirt and bra and pinned her to the bed with surprising strength.

"Ooh, Tucker, you're such a beast," said Jazz, her skin now pink from intense arousal, "Tear my panties off with your teeth." Happy to oblige, Tucker helped her slide out of her jeans and ripped off her panties. Taking them out of his mouth, Tucker began to rub her Mound of Venus with his middle and ring fingers.

Jazz moaned with pleasure, but not as much as she moaned when Tucker started massaging her clitoris with his tongue. "OH TUCKER, I FELL LIKE I'M ON FIRE," she said as she began to climax, "I'M GONNA, I'M GONNA CCUUMMM!!!" A deluge of vaginal fluid gushed from her pussy, which Tucker gleefully lapped up and swallowed.

Tucker lay down on the bed while Jazz started on him. When she started sucking, his eyes widened. Who knew that his best friend's sister could suck cock like a pro? He came hard, spraying in her mouth and all over her face. "Uh, sorry Jazz," said Tucker apologetically. "No problem, lover," said Jazz in a sultry voice, "It was a little salty and messy, but that's all right."

Finally, they couldn't wait any longer. With his hands on her breasts, Tucker eased his member inside her, rendering them both short of breath. Tucker slowly started pulling in and out in a repeating pattern that went on for many minutes.

"Oh, Tucker, OMG," said Jazz as she felt Tucker gyrating inside her, "bite my nipples." "What?" asked Tucker, slowing down a little. "Bite my fucking nipples! Hard!" snarled Jazz. Not wanting to evoke her wrath, Tucker complied, giving each of her nipples a nice, hard love bite, making Jazz moan like a wildebeest.

Jazz pushed him to the side and positioned herself on top. Beginning the gyrations anew, she said, "Spank me, Tucker!" she said in ecstasy. Tucker again complied, licking his hand and smacking her pretty ass with all his strength. They both felt th orgasm coming, and started going harder and faster until they came together.

Jazz lay back on the bed, smiling curtly. "Tucker?" she said tiredly. Tucker responded only with a grunt as he lay his head on her breasts. "I love you, never leave me." "I love you too, Jazz. I never will leave you."

And they fell asleep until the next morning, where Danny would find them going at it again in his room.

* * *

_**(A/N: Well, there you have it.)**_

FINIS.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_**(A/N: I know it was only supposed to be a oneshot, but I had a monkey on my back and he wanted to see one more chapter of Jazz and Tucker doing the nasty. Since Jazz played the dominant love partner last chapter, Tucker will be more in charge this time around.)**_

I dedicate this chappy to my friend, Andrew Laplante, without whom I doubt I would have the inspiration to write this chapter. This one's for you, buddy.

* * *

3 MONTHS LATER 

Tucker and Jazz relaxed on their respective lawn chairs on the sandy beach. The Fentons had gone to Jamaica for Summer Vacation and invited Tucker and Sam along. Jack and Maddie had gone back to the hotel room to relax, and Danny and Sam had disappeared sometime around noon, if you know what I mean, so Tucker and Jazz relaxed together on the beach, watching the magnificent sunset.

"Isn't it beautiful, Tuck?" said Jazz, staring out at the pale blue water. "It sure is," he replied, taking her hand in his. Even though they'd been dating for who-knows-how-long, he still got his breath taken away by her beauty. She was wearing a pink monokini that was strangely complementary to his Speedo.

_**A/N: Here's a basic picture of Jazz's bathing suit. Replace the word's in parentheses with their computer symbol equivalent: http(colon)//en(dot)wikipedia(dot)org/wiki/Image(colon)Monokinione-pieceshematic(dot)PNG**_

Starting to feel somewhat frisky, Jazz looked at Tucker and said, "Let's make out in the sand." "I don't really think that's a good idea," said Tucker, "This is a semi-private beach and if Danny catches me on you again, he'll kill me."

"For Pete's sake, Tucker," said Jazz, "He'll be gone for hours. He's with Sam, remember?" "Well, I can't argue with that logic," replied Tucker as he leaned over and kissed. They both fell out of their respective lawn chairs and started making out. Tucker was about start sliding the shoulder straps off of Jazz's bathing suit, but she jumped off of him and sprang to her feet, saying, "Uh uh uh, Tucker. If you want me, you have to catch me."

Jumping to his feet, Tucker sprinted after Jazz. Not being very athletic, he was slower than she was and got tired before she did, eventually collapsing in the sand. Walking over to Tucker's prone form in the in the sand, she smugly said, "If you can't outrun me, how do you plan to get me?"

"By _outsmarting_ you," replied Tucker. With that, he kicked her legs out from under her, and she fell on top of him. They then began to make out passionately, and were both starting to get a little _warm_ in certain areas. With some difficulty, they both managed to get out of their suits and into the nude. With surprising strength, Tucker flipped Jazz over onto her stomach, lifted himself up, and slowly eased his erect member into her bottom.

"Wow," said Jazz, a little shocked, "I've never seen this side of you before, Tucker." "And I've literally never seen this side of you before," said Tucker as he began thrusting slowly. He couldn't believe how tight Jazz's ass was, but it was among the most intense sexual pleasure he'd ever had.

"I love you, Jazz," said Tucker as he felt an orgasm coming and began thrusting faster. "I love you too, Tucker," replied Jazz as he pulled out and came all over her lower back. "As they both fell down into the ocean's spray, they began making out again.

Suddenly, they both became aware of the sound of feet running across the beach at break-neck speed, as well as a voice screaming, "AAAHHH, YOU GODDAMN SON OF A BITCH!!!!!!!!!!"

Quickly raising their heads, Jazz and Tucker saw Danny running across the beach toward them with murder in his eyes. Tucker, forgetting that he was nude, got up and ran down the beach until he reached the street, where he was stopped by a traffic light. It was then that Danny caught up with him.

Hours later, Jazz sat in her suite, worried sick about her brother and her boyfriend. Finally, Tucker walked in with a blank look in his eyes. He was wearing underwear, thank God, but he now had a blacken scare running across his upper hip. "OMG, Tucker," said Jazz as she ran up to him, "what did Danny do to you?!" Tucker didn't reply. It was then that Danny came, perspiring slightly, and said, "Well, we had a little talk, and he was a bit of a problem. At least, he was until he lost this."

Danny tossed Jazz a small object wrapped in a cloth. Unwrapping it, Jazz blanched. It was Tucker appendix.

* * *

FINIS.


End file.
